New World Order
"We have before us, the oppurtunity to forge, for ourselves and for future generations, a New World Order. A world with the rule of law, not the law of the jungle, governs the conduct of nations."- George H.W. Bush, New World Order Speech, September 11th, 1991. One of the ultimate goals for the Freemasons and Order of the Illuminati is the establishment of a New World Order. A world government where the masons possess absolute control over Humanity in every form. Background The idea of a masonic "New World Order" dates back to the olden day of the Templars, one of their ultimate goals was the creation of a world government. When the Templars were disbanded as a molestic military order and became a secret society in 1301, the Templars had established the Freemasons in 1390 to pass on the will of the dying Templars. In 1776 when the Illuminati was founded, the agenda then had more chances of succeeding than ever. The New World Order soon became a topic discusses in dozens of speeches from many world leaders all around the world. Ideaology The Illuminati believe in order to mask the barbiac nature of mankind, it needs order, disiciplin, tyranny, slavery, fear, and a small population. The New World Order is a "bening tyranny", although they would eliminate racism, war, stereotypes, and other petty things in the Human nature, they would ultimately replace all that with their own tyrannical orders by establishing the rule of a small, single minority of bankers and 'elitist'. The masons believe a small population of 5000 Million, is neseccary in order to keep the world sustained and to keep the peace. Every Human being on the planet will have a RFID Microchip installed in their hand, this possibly is the Mark of the Beast as depicted in Bible Book of Revelations. "Revelation 13:16 - Every person rich, poor and free will receive a mark on their left or right hand and no man or woman might buy or sell, save he or she that had the mark". The Microchip is to be the new digital currency, the digital numbers of you're money and account will be in your Microchip. No Human being can buy nor sell in the New World Order without the Microchip. The chip will also track the person's every move on the planet. This is the Illuminati's idea of peace, a surveillance society which they continue to tell us is the best way to keep the public safe from crime and "terrorism". The masons sought to control every form of civilization from education, to politics, and the military. They even contral the Shadow Government. Geography The New World Order is to be made up of three interlocking super-states, North American Union, Asian Union, and European Union. These puppet states will be subgovernments making up the one world government. The rest of the world are to be provinces, with nations replaced by large mega-cities. Under the HAARP weapon, the weather is to be controlled by agencies such as NASA, that will be transformed into agencies of the New World Order. The HAARP weapon will prevent harsh weather from making the population too low, and will be used to create harsh weather to kill off people if the population is to go beyond 5000 Million. Conspiracies There are many cover-ups and conspiracies out there. Most of them are true. These are the things they have contral over and more. *Oil - They contral the oil and make the price for oil go up. They were also behind the Galf Oid Spill. *The Hollow Earth - They have contral over the satalights that fly over the South Pole and the North Pole. They want us to think that Earth is solid and 5000 milles deep. They help a secret group of nazis that live at the South Pole. *Aliens and UFO's - The New World Order covers up proof of ufo's and aliens. *Nazi Moon Landing - The Nazis landed on the moon in 1945. They also bult a base on the moon. *Terrorism - They work with terrorists and even contral terrorist groups. They are behind the war on terrorism. They are the ones behind the attacks on churches. They were behind the attacks on the Twin Towers on 9/11. They put bombs in the towers. *The Shadow Government - They have contral over the Shadow Government and the Men in Black. *Humanzees - They are making human ape hybrids. *High Tech - They have high tech technology that is 100 years ahead of the government. They have UFO's, Worp Drives, Time Travel technology and technology that can make you walk through walls. They have technology that can teleport you from one place to another and they even have technology that can take an image of something and then make it real. They contral all of this technology and have us the people think that this technology don't exist yet. *The LGBT's - The New World Order wants us to think that LGBT's have an agenda. They also want us to think that LGBT people want to take our children away from us or that the LGBT's are trying to turn our children gay. They want us to be anti-LGBT. They want to put LGBT people in jail-like camps. They want parents to send their friends and their kids to these camps. There are also some christian groups that are working with the New World Order. Any christian group that is anti-LGBT is working with them. *Free Energy and Zero Point Energy - The NWO wants us to support them puting up flood walls so they can get more power. They also don't want us to use safe energy like Zero Point Energy. They want us to keep using gas and oil. *Dulce Base - There is a secret underground base in Dulce where they make alien human hybrids. *The Drug Trad - They have contral over the drug trad. They take the drugs to an underground government base. They also give guns to gangsters. Other cover-ups Some people get the New World Order confused with MJ-12. They are not the samething. The NWO pulls the strings of all the governments of the world. The NWO are the highist ranking secret government on Earth. They have government agents that are called "Debunkers". These "Debunkers" are paid to lie to us and disprove proof. Here's some more cover ups. *The Moon Landings - The real moon landings were not really like what we have been told. Buzz Aldrin and his team didn't go to the moon in 1969. There was a top secret moon landing mission to the moon. *Apollo 20 - Apollo 20 was a moon mission that was officially cancelled by Nasa. But in 1976 it was un cancelled. The mission was to study a crashed ufo found on the moon. They found artifacts and a beautiful but frozen alien woman. They even found an alien city near the place where the 1969 moon landing took place. The city is called Luna. *Project Redsun - Project Redsun was a top secret mission to land on planet Mars. Buzz Aldrin was on that team that went. They drived around, took some rocks and even planted a USA flag in the ground. "All though, Buzz does want to back to Mars and I think he should". *Water - The NWO has contral over the water. There the reason why poor people on the other side of the world don't have enouth clean water. They are also puting things in the drinking water that we drink from the sink. *The Philadelphia Experiment - *Dinosaurs and Man - There are artifacts that prove that Dinosaurs and man did live together. The NWO tries to cover it up by removing the artifacts from a location or destroying them. Some scientists work with them and have removed the artifacts or destroyed them. *Nasa - The New World Order works with Nasa. There are things that have been found on Mars and the moon that they don't want us to see. Alien cities have been found on the moon, Mars and Titan. Nasa helps them cover up the cities that have been found. Some of the locations are ancient sites. *Gangsters - The New World Order works with gangster groups. They give guns to gangsters. *JFK - The NWO wants us to think that there was only one shooter. *Cults - The NWO work with the KKK, the Cross and Bones Club and the Anti-Magic Cult. They work with other groups. They also work with a secret group of Nazis hiding in New York City. They even work with the anti-christian groups. *Mermaids - They want us the think that Mermaids don't exist. *Mars - The planet Mars is not red. The ground and the sky is not red. HD photos have come out showing that the ground is blue and brown. They also have a fake Mars landing program called Mars One. They are trying to get money for this program by wanting us to buy their stuff. There is also a secret government base on Mars. They also teleport government agents from Earth to Mars. Mars is also hollow.